thelivingshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Magazine Annual Vol 1 2
. | StoryTitle2 = Hidden Death | Synopsis2 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle3 = The Gray Ghost | Synopsis3 = Reprinted from . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow (also disguised as Fritz, the janitor & "James Rettigue") Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Cliff Marsland :* Clyde Burke :* Harry Vincent :* Hawkeye :* Miles Crofton :* Moe Shrevnitz :* Rutledge Mann Villains: * The Voodoo Master * Elridge Rathcourt (cult member; dies) * Manuel and Fernando (The Voodoo Master's henchmen; die) * Jose Arilla * Captain Juggers (captured) * Borey and Hoke (a crooks; both die) * Dill and Hummer (a crooks; both captured) * Tyke Lugan (a stool pigeon) Other Characters: * Acting Inspector Joe Cardona * Detective Sergeant Markham * Dr. Rupert Sayre * Richards, the butler (for the real Lamont Cranston) * Detective Cassidy * Officers Dowley and Parker * Dunley Bligh (a millionaire) * Stanton Wallace (zombie like, then cured) Locations: * New York City :* Hotel Delbar :* The Europa Building :* Red Mike's * New Jersey :* Lamont Cranston's estate Items: * Vehicles: * The Shadow's Autogyro * The Shadow's speed boat * The Cantrilla (a ferryboat) * The Doranic (a steamship) | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow (also disguised as "Fritz, the janitor") Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Harry Vincent Villains: * Professor Roger Biscayne (dies) * Doctor George Fredericks (dies) * Silas Harshaw (dies) Other Characters: * Commissioner Ralph Weston * Inspector Timothy Klein (on the phone) * Detective Joe Cardona * Detective Sergeant Mayhew * Homer Briggs * Arthur Wilhelm * Thomas Sutton * Max Parker (dies) * Louis Glenn (dies) * James Throckmorton (dies) Locations: * New York City :* Cobalt Club :* Redan Hotel Items: * The Shadow's suction cups Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow (also disguised as the "Count of Santurnia") Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Cliff Marsland :* Clyde Burke :* Hawkeye :* Harry Vincent :* Moe Shrevnitz Villains: * Colin Renright (dies) * Pierce Gilden (dies) Other Characters: * Detective Joe Cardona * Commissioner Ralph Weston * Jane Debrossler * Martin Debrossler * James Pennybrook * Tom Forbel * Hiram Windler (dies) Locations: * Long Island, NY Items: * Vehicles: * The Shadow's speedboat * Moe Shrevnitz's cab (destroyed) | Notes = * George Rozen's Lamont Cranston portrait closely resembles his original painting used for . It is repainted here, but with minor changes. Rozen repainted yet another version for the . * "The Voodoo Master" is edited down by over 2,500 words. There is no mention of Dr. Rodil Mocquino's lucky talisman, his swastika. The original story was first published prior to WWII, before the swastika was associated as a Nazi symbol. * Sanctum Books reprinted "The Voodoo Master" in The Shadow Double-Novel Reprint #3 and in their . * "Hidden Death" was reprinted in paperback form as Bantam Books #6. * "The Gray Ghost" was reprinted as a simplified comic book plot in . * Sanctum Books also reprinted "The Gray Ghost" in The Shadow Double-Novel Reprint #25. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Kent Allard (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Rodil Mocquino (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Burbank (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Harry Vincent (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Joe Cardona (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Ralph Weston (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Cliff Marsland (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Clyde Burke (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Hawkeye (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Moses Shrevnitz (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Markham (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Miles Crofton (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Rupert Sayre (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Autogyro/Appearances Category:Rutledge Mann (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Cobalt Club/Appearances